


Friends

by carolinagirl178, Pink_Strawberries



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is Rachel, Calum is Chandler, Connor Franta (minor), Friends AU, I just realized I should probably tag that, I messed it up, Idk what i'm doing, Luke is Ross, Michael is Joey, Multi, Niall is Phoebe, Oops, Original Character(s) (minor), Slow Updates, Troye is Monica, Tyler Oakley (minor), but I guess he's somewhat Monica as well?, i still have no idea what i'm doing, idk how to tag this, like super slow, please don't hate, sorry if it's bad, that was supposed to be after Conner, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinagirl178/pseuds/carolinagirl178, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Strawberries/pseuds/Pink_Strawberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the lives of five Australians and one Irishman living in Manhattan (sorry, I'm hopeless at descriptions). </p>
<p>This is based off of the television show Friends because it's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically the 5SOS version of the show Friends featuring Niall Horan and Troye Sivan because I love that show, and I thought it would be fun. I'm not a very good writer though, and this is the first story I've written on this sight, so it probably won't be very good. I hope you like it, though! And don't hesitate to leave some feedback!

Ashton takes a deep breath in, preparing himself for what's about to come. Breathing out, he opens the door to Central Perks and immediately catches sight of Troye, his best friend since junior high. He's sitting on the couch in between Calum, who he met a few years ago, and a blonde guy he doesn't recognize. On the chair next to the couch and closest to the door sits Luke, Troye's dorky older brother, who was roommates with Calum during college, and on the chair on the other side of the couch furthest from the door is another guy Ashton doesn't recognize. He has red hair (probably dyed) and a piercing on his right eyebrow. When Troye notices Ashton, he immediately gets up from the couch to hug him, telling him how happy he is that he is there.

Ashton is glad that he is there too, he just isn't as happy about it as Troye is. He had a good thing going for him. He had a great job that paid well, he had a nice apartment, he even had a model as his girlfriend. She had just moved in with him. Then all in one day, he managed to get himself fired, catch his girlfriend doing the deed with his landlord and friend (in his bed, even), and get kicked out of his apartment by the same landlord he caught with his girlfriend for not paying the rent. All in one day.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Ash," Troye says to him as he pulls away from the hug. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" 

Ashton couldn't help but smile at his best friend. He had always been a sucker for blue eyes. They made him feel a lot better. "Yeah, I'm good. Thank you for helping me out. I don't know what I would be doing if it wasn't for you." And he means it. If Troye hadn't told him he could stay with him, he'd be nowhere. Literally. He'd have nowhere to stay, except with his parents. *shudders*

"Hey Ash," Luke said, smiling and waving awkwardly.

Ashton smiles back at him. "Hey, Luke. I heard you got a job at a museum. What are you again? A pantologist?"

Luke chuckles humorlessly. "Uh, no, a paleontologist. But you were close." Ashton smiles proudly, not hearing the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"On yeah! Ashton, remember Calum, right?" Troye asks, gesturing towards Calum sitting on the couch.

"Yes, of course! Hey, Calum. How have you been?" Ashton asks him, not really caring.

"Well, actually-"

"This is his roommate Michael," Troye interrupts him, not really caring either. He gestures towards The redhead, who smiles and holds his hand out for Ashton to shake.

"Hey, nice to meet you," the redhead, apparently named Michael, says while Ashton shakes his hand.

"You too," he replies. He seems pretty nice.

"And this is his ex Niall," Troye says, concluding the introductions.

"Really?" Ashton asks incredulously. "And you guys are still friends?" Ashton's never really been one who stays friends with any of his exes.

"It was a mutual break up. We're both totally over it," Niall responds. Ashton looks to Michael, who's nodding sincerely.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ash?" Troye asks him, looking concerned. Troye always likes to make sure everything's perfect and flawless. If there's one little thing out of place or wrong, he totally freaks out.

Ashton gives him a grateful smile and says, "Yeah. I'll probably need to find a job, though."

"We have an opening," a voice says out of nowhere. Ashton looks around, confused as to where that came from. "Sorry. Hi, I'm Frank," a man says to Ashton, smiling widely. "I'm the manager here. We, uh, have an opening, if you want to work here."

Ashton frowns. It's not ideal, but anything is better than nothing, right? "Yeah, okay. I'll take it." The man, Frank, smiles even wider, which Ashton didn't think was possible. "On yeah,  I'm-"

"Yeah, Ashton, I know." Ashton narrows his eyes at him. "I heard you guys talking. You're very loud, you know. You can start tomorrow."

"Alright, great. Thanks," Ashton says.

He's definitely going to regret this.

 

***

 

"Calum, Michael! Could you help me and Ashton move his stuff in?" Troye asks as he and Ashton get ready to move it all.

"Oh, well, you know, I would, but I'm busy doing nothing," Calum replies. Troye rolls his eyes and looks to Michael pleadingly. 

"Sorry, but I have an important audition coming up that I'd like to rehearse for." Calum smiles. He knows Michael wasn't lying, but rehearsing for an audition is something he can do whenever. Michael's just incredibly lazy. He looks to Calum. "Could you help me? I need someone to read the other lines."

"Yeah, sure," Calum agrees instantly. He'd do almost anything for his best friend. Almost.

Troye scoffs. "Oh, really? I thought you were too busy doing, and I quote, 'nothing'," he says mockingly. 

"Oh, I just don't really feel like moving things," Calum states. Yeah, he's pretty lazy as well.

Troye sighs. "Fine. But just so you know, I'm gonna remember this the next time one of you asks for help."

"I'll help!" Luke says.

"Of course you will," Calum laughs sarcastically. Luke has been in love with Ashton for years now. He'll never admit it, but it's so obvious that he doesn't need to.

Luke blushes. "I like helping people. It's not because I'm in love with Ashton," he laughs nervously.

"I never said you were," Calum replies. Michael laughs while Luke babbles, trying to fix his mistake.

"Shut up," he says finally. Calum laughs at his friend as he and Michael go up to their apartment. 

"So, who am I playing?" Calum asks once they enter their apartment.

"Alright, let's see..." Michael says while going through the script, "I'm a criminal and you're the detective trying to get me to confess to a crime that I didn't do."

"Really?" Calum asks, annoyed. "Why do I have to be the bad guy?"

"Because I'm the good guy who's actually a bad guy but really not a bad guy," Michael explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright, let's start on page 3."

"'Kay," Calum says turning to the page. He clears his throat before reading, "'I know you did it. You might as well just admit it.'"

"'I'll never admit to it. I didn't do it,'" Michael reads. 

"'Oh come on! Why won't you just admit to it?'" Calum says monotonously. He knows he's not as good of an actor as Michael is. He just doesn't understand how he's supposed to pretend to be someone else.

"'Because I didn't do it!'" Michael yells, embracing his role.

"'What if I told you we could make a deal?'"

"'What kind of deal?'"

"'If you confess, I'm sure I could make it so you don't have to spend as much time in prison.'"

"Nothing could ever convince me to confess to a crime I didn't commit.' How was that? Do you think I did good?"

Calum nods approvingly. "Yeah, very good."

"So do you think I could get the part?" Michael asks, green eyes full of hope.

Calum smiles reassuringly to his redheaded best friend. "I think you definitely have a shot." This seems to be enough for Michael because he sighs in relief, thanking Calum for helping him rehearse.

"Thanks, though I think you probably could've done a little bit better yourself." Calum rolls his brown eyes at his best friend. Sometimes, he doesn't know why he even calls him his best friend.

 

***

 

Luke lugs a big box up the stairs, obviously struggling, while Troye and Ashton carry some of his luggage ("You should carry the biggest thing because you're the oldest," they had said). When they finally get up to Troye's room, Luke immediately collapses onto his couch. This was the last time he would agree to help Ashton.

"Hey Luke, do you think you could help me unpack as well?" Ashton asks him.

"Yeah, sure." He immediately gets up from the couch to help Ashton unpack without realizing what he's doing.

"Well, this apartment is very nice," Luke hears Ashton say to Troye while he unpacks things in Ashton's room.

"Yeah," Troye responds.

"So, I think I'm going to put this painting right here-"

"Mmm..." Uh-oh.

"...here?" Ashton says uncertainly.

"Ehhh..." This is definitely not going to end well.

"...he-"

"Well..."

"Okay, you know what?" Ashton says, clearly very frustrated. Luke decides to go see what exactly is going on between the two "best friends."

"Why don't you just put it in your room? I mean, I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind putting it up for you," Troye says gesturing towards what will soon be Ashton's room, not realizing that Luke is now in the room.

"Oh, so you're saying you don't like my painting? Is that what you're saying?" Ashton asks, sounding even more annoyed than he was before.

Troye scoffs. "No, it just doesn't go with the rest of the room."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Ashton responds, rolling his eyes. "What is so wrong with having one thing out of place?"

"Uh, guys-" Luke tries to butt in, but neither of them notice him there.

"It's just not what I picture in my head."

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to go with what you see in your head?!"

"Well, it is my apartment!" They're both yelling by now, which just makes the situation even more awkward for Luke.

"Um-" he tries once more, but is again interrupted.

"Oh, really? Well, then, it's your apartment, then why don't I just stay somewhere else, huh?!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" With that, Troye storms off into his room and slams the door closed.

Ashton turns towards his room, eyes widening when he sees Luke standing there chewing on his lip ring awkwardly. He gives the blonde a sheepish smile, asking him, "I don't suppose I could stay with you til I find my own place?"

Luke sighs. He's really gotta stop helping Ashton so much.

 

***THE NEXT DAY***

 

Michael's freaking out. He's so nervous for this audition that he could hardly sleep the night before. Instead, he's been going over his lines again and again to make sure he's got it memorized.

"Hey, what are you doing up this early?" Michael looks up, startled, only to see a groggy-looking Calum standing there, rubbing his eyes. It was clear that he had just woken up, which meant that it was probably around 6 or so.

"I'm just rehearsing for my audition later," Michael tells him, trying hard not to sound too tired.

"Again?" Calum asks, walking towards the kitchen, probably to get breakfast ready.

"I've gotta be prepared."

"Yeah, well, don't you also need sleep?" He asks, looking at Michael seriously. "Did you even go to bed last night?"

"I took a little nap," Michael says, avoiding eye contact with his roommate. 

"A little nap?" Calum asks, the intensity in his voice practically forcing Michael to look at him. "Mikey, you need more than just 'a little nap'."

Michael sighs. "I know," he says quietly, "I'm just really nervous about this audition."

"Don't be," Calum states, "you're gonna do great. Just, promise me that you'll get at least some sleep beforehand."

"Yeah, I promise."

Calum nods, giving Michael a pleased smile. "Now, would you like some breakfast?"

 

***

 

"G'morning," a voice says suddenly, practically giving Luke a heart attack. He jumped, causing his cereal to fly all over the place. "Oh, sorry," Ashton says, realizing Luke had probably forgotten that he had a roommate.

Luke shakes his head, saying a quick, "No, it's fine," before getting up to put his bowl in the sink. He'll just pick up the cereal later. "So," he starts, "when are you going to talk to Troye?"

Ashton scoffs. "I don't know, like, never? Why do I have to be the one to talk to him? Why can't he talk to me?"

Luke sighs. Every time the two of them fight, they make such a big deal about it. They both refuse to talk to the other one until the other one talks to them, yet they usually make up within a day of the fight. Luke assumes that at some point they do end up talking it out, but he honestly has no idea.

"Well, one of you has to be the one to talk to the other one. You don't want to have to stay with me forever, do you?" Although Luke doesn't think he would mind waking up to Ashton every morning.

"I'll... Find my own place," Ashton says.

"With what money? I highly doubt you'll get much from your job at Central Perks."

Ashton's eyes widen suddenly. "Central Perks! I totally forgot about that!" He jumps up quickly. "I gotta get ready!"

"Ash, wait-" Luke sighs as Ashton runs out of his sight. He's really gotta stop trying to help Ashton so much.

 

***

 

Michael wakes up on his couch with no recollection of actually falling asleep. He sits up, stretches, then stands up and walks into the kitchen. He notices that it is 3:36, wondering what time he had fallen asleep.

"Hmm, let's see," he thinks to himself, "I was going over my lines when Calum got up. He made breakfast, got ready for work, and left when it was about 6:45. I must've fallen asleep sometime after that." He starts looking through the refrigerator when his phone starts to ring. Checking the caller ID and seeing Cal-Pal flash across his screen, he answered, "Hey."

"Hey, Michael. How was your audition?"

"...what?"

"Your audition, Mikey. How did it go?"

"Oh my god," Michael groans.

"What, Michael? What happened?" Calum asks, the concern obvious in his voice.

Michael mentally slapped himself about a million times. How could he have let this happen? What did he ever do to deserve this? Okay, well there was that one time... "I don't know, Calum. I fell asleep at some point, and I guess I just, you know, slept through it."

Silence. That's all he hears on the other line before, finally, he hears Calum start to laugh. "You slept through it?" He says through his laughs.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," Michael replies, though now that he's thinking about it, it actually is pretty funny. He laughs along with Calum, who apologizes for laughing while he's still laughing.

"Well, better luck next time, I guess?" Calum says to him once they manage to quit laughing.

"Yeah, thanks Cal."

"No problem, Mikey." And for some reason, Michael can't seem to feel bad about what had happened. Yeah he's a little sad, but he'll get the next great role that comes up.

 

***

 

"Wait, so what happened again?" Troye sighs. This is probably the third time Niall has asked him to explain the fight between him and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (Ashton). Niall sees his annoyance and says instead, "Well, Troye, it sounds to me that you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"That is so not true," Troye reasons with Niall.

Niall starts to respond when Troye suddenly cuts him off. "What? What is it?"

Troye ducks down a little, whispering to Niall, "There he is."

"Who?" Niall asks, confused.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Niall gasps. "Voldemort?" He whisper shouts.

Troye starts to respond, but is interrupted when his and Ashton's eyes suddenly meet. Troye starts to mentally panic, not sure of whether or not he should look away. 

He doesn't have to make a decision in the end because Ashton decides to make the first move. "Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" He gestured towards the chair furthest from the door.

"No, go ahead," Troye responds awkwardly.

Niall clears his throat and stands up, saying, "I'm just gonna go... Over there," leaving the two alone to talk through their problems.

"So..." Ashton says.

"So..." Troye responds.

"I'm sorry," they say at the same time. "You go first," Ashton says to Troye.

Troye sighs and says, "I'm really sorry about not letting you put your painting in the living room. It's just, you know how I always want everything to be perfect, but I guess I just got a little carried away."

"I'm sorry I got upset when you wouldn't let me put my painting in the living room. I was just a little hurt about the fact that you were acting as if it was just your apartment and not, you know, our apartment. I shouldn't have just left, though. I guess I just got a little carried away." 

"It's fine, I did too," Troye says, smiling. "Does this mean you're going to move back in to my apartment?"

"Your apartment?" Ashton frowns.

"No," Troye smiles at his hazel-eyed friend, "our apartment."

"That's better," Ashton smiles. "You know, I have a feeling this is the start of something amazing."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's, like 2:50 AM right now, so the end's not very good, but yay! It's finished! My very first chapter on my very first AO3 story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
